criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Waste of Breath/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Arrest the killer... Amber Herrera: Derrick Jordan? You kidnapped and killed Brooke? But how? Derrick Jordan: This must be a horrible mistake. I can't walk, how could I kidnap Brooke and strangle her? Amber: Derrick, every evidence points to you. Your black hair was left on the rope you used to strangle her. Derrick: Brooke had black hair too. Maybe it came from her? Amber: Brooke's hair didn't matched with the hair on rope. You are also good in tying knots. You used your knowledge to tie her up. Derrick: All of that makes perfect sense to be honest, but how could I kidnap her? I can't walk! Amber: Maybe you had an accomplice? There is many other possibilities Derrick. It's over, confess! Derrick (nervous): Umm... Derrick (angry): OKAY, I KILLED HER, BUT THAT BITCH IS THE REASON WHY AM I DISABLED IN FIRST PLACE! Amber (shocked): Wait what? Brooke? But how? Derrick (sad): It's...It's true. I got hit by a car 5 years ago...I was one of the best NBA players. I didn't let Brooke's bullying destroy my confidence. Derrick: But one night, that car incident happend, and it left me disabled. I had no idea that it was Brooke...till yesterday after the party. Derrick (pissed): After everyone left, she continued to mock me. She haven't changed from high school at all... Derrick (shocked): But then...she accidently revealed that she hit me with the car since she was drunk...I was...shocked, I couldn't believe it. Amber: But she never intended to make you disabled Derrick...She was drunk and it was an accident... Derrick (angry): MAYBE SHE DIDN'T, BUT SHE SAID THAT IT DOESN'T MATTER SINCE I WASN'T A GOOD NBA PLAYER IN FIRST PLACE, SHE SAID THAT NO HARM WAS DONE. I...I... Derrick (crying): I was raging so hard...and then I slapped her and strangled her. I never wanted to harm her ...I just couldn't believe that someone can be that heartless... Derrick (wiping tears): Brad saw me commiting the murder and he agreed to help me dispose of the body...so...we faked the kidnapping and I sent you the fake HELP message. Amber: Derrick...I just can't believe that it went this far. I'm sorry, but you are under arrest. We are going to arrest Brad and then we have to go see the judge. At the courtroom... Judge Pierre: Derrick Jordan and Brad Price...both of you were involved in Brooke Long's murder. How do you plead? Derrick: It was me...I snapped and strangled her. But it was only because she mocked my disability that SHE caused! Brad: And I helped him fake it as a kidnapping... Derrick (crying): We never wanted to go this far your Honor, I was just scared. I didn't wanted to go in prison. I'm so sorry... Judge (sad): It's a terrible tragedy what happend, but I have no other choice Mr Jordan. Judge: I hereby sentence you to 9 years in prison for the murder of Brooke Long and for faking her kidnapping. As for you Mr Price, you weren't directly involved in the murder, but you still wilingly helped Derrick to fake Ms Long's kidnapping. I hereby sentence you to 3 years in prison. Officers, take those men away.